


Underneath a Starry Sky

by crunkbear



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Short, Tender - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunkbear/pseuds/crunkbear
Summary: It's short, it's sweet...it's fluff. Regardless of your OTP, this fanfic will win your hearts





	Underneath a Starry Sky

Eggman leaned on one side of the railing. His hand cradled his head. His gaze was on the starry sky enveloping him. The world was zipping by, his airship cleanly cut through the night sky and Eggman saw entire cities blink into existence and dispensary towards the horizon. He removed his hands from his face and grasped the railing, taking deep breathes, feeling the chilly metal through his thin, white gloves.

Sonic the Hedgehog appeared from the shadows and timidly approached the large and well-rounded man. Eggman acknowledged Sonic's presence with a side glance and another sigh. Sonic reached up and gripped Eggman's hand reassuringly. They turned towards each other, Sonic looking up and Eggman looking down. 

A small and gentle smile crept onto Eggman's face. Although he felt lonely and lost sometimes, he knew he was loved. And that love filled him with warmth. 

The sky brightened, the sun burst with golden light, and the world kept receding towards the horizon- towards the end of the world. To be lost to time. To be found within memories.


End file.
